


Eager

by youresoawkward



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician), liam payne - Fandom
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youresoawkward/pseuds/youresoawkward
Summary: Liam loves having Zayn like this. Naked. Tied up. On display. Delicate wrists bound to one of the wooden slats of their headboard and his thighs splayed wide enough for Liam to kneel between.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't a new work, so i'm sorry if you've already seen it. just trying to get everything in one spot. originally posted [here](http://bisexvalziam.tumblr.com/post/151159371038/this-is-a-very-nsfw-ziam-fic-i-dont-know-if)

Liam loves having Zayn like this. Naked. Tied up. On display. Delicate wrists bound to one of the wooden slats of their headboard and his thighs splayed wide enough for Liam to kneel between.

_Vulnerable_ , Liam thinks, looking over Zayn’s body.

Zayn watches him back, eyes heavy-lidded and breath panting out through his parted lips, red and swollen from the way he’s been biting them the whole night.

He thumbs between Zayn’s cheeks, fingertip pressing into his hole, his entrance already stretched and messy with spit from Liam licking him out earlier, and Zayn whines low in his throat at the pressure.

“Li, please,” he begs.

Liam pulls his thumb away and watches Zayn’s body contract and relax at the loss, silently begging to be filled.

“You’re so eager, babe,” Liam comments, and Zayn pouts, his mouth soft and wet and Liam leans forward to kiss him, lips meeting messy with lust and bruising from the force. Zayn licks his own muskiness from Liam’s tongue, moaning at the taste and Liam’s prick jerks knowing how much Zayn gets off on tasting himself in Liam’s mouth.

He blankets Zayn’s body with his own, hips aligned and dicks sliding together, moving his mouth to Zayn’s throat to suck a mark into his skin. His hips roll against Zayn’s, and he had wanted to drag this out longer but Zayn’s body is just so pliant and inviting underneath him and–

“Who’s eager now?” Zayn teases, voice low, throat vibrating under Liam’s lips.

Fighting every cell in his body Liam stops the rut of his hips and pulls away from Zayn’s warmth, sitting back on his thighs. “Just for that, I’m gonna make you wait.”

“Liam, no, please,” Zayn whines, legs twining around Liam’s waist, ankles crossed at the small of his back to keep him close. “You’ve already been torturing me for hours.”

Liam rolls his eyes at Zayn’s hyperbole. “It’s barely been an hour,” he corrects, fingers tickling behind Zayn’s knees until he loosens his grip.

“Li,” Zayn says, voice pitched high. “Wanna cum, babe.” He drops his legs fully from Liam’s waist, knees splayed and body tempting, and a spike of arousal shoots through Liam’s gut at the sight.

“Not until I say,” Liam reminds, trailing a light fingertip up the underside of Zayn’s prick. Zayn hisses, biting his lip, but he nods his assent.

Wetness slicks the tip of Zayn’s dick, a fat pearl of precum that Liam wipes away with a brush of his finger. Zayn’s hips jerk at the touch, a whine building low in his throat when Liam takes his hand away.

“Or maybe I should just leave you like this,” Liam muses. “Have the boys over tonight instead like we’d planned.”

“No, Li. You can’t.” His biceps flex as he pulls against the restraints, and he snakes his legs around Liam’s hips again to keep him close, heels digging into Liam’s flesh at two sharp points.

“Please,” he begs again, even though they both know Liam will never make good on his threat.

“Keep you tied up here. Spread out and open,” Liam continues, ignoring Zayn’s plea. He pitches his voice low to keep Zayn’s attention, fingertips dancing along his hips, the touch featherlight. “While everyone is just downstairs.”

Zayn whimpers, back arching and neck bared. He drops his legs to the bed, exposing himself wholly to Liam. It’s almost too much, the want that bubbles in his belly, telling him to just give in and give Zayn what he wants.

Liam’s mouth finds the inside of Zayn’s thigh, warm flesh against his lips, and his teeth sinking in before soothing over the spot with his tongue.

“Sounds like you’d like that, baby,” Liam mumbles into Zayn’s skin, lips trailing up until he can nose  against the base of this dick, Zayn’s heady scent consuming his senses. “You want me to keep you tied here, hard and wet for me, while all of our friends are just a few feet away.”

Zayn whimpers and Liam nuzzles lower, lips mapping out the skin below Zayn’s balls, warm and soft against his tongue. Zayn trembles, thighs tensing and relaxing with each stroke of Liam’s tongue against his skin.

He feels drunk off Zayn, off his scent and his taste, and off the warm feeling that settles in his belly each time Zayn moans for him.

“Tell me, Zayn,” he demands, breath ghosting over his slick hole.

Zayn groans, mouth opening to speak but only a low hum coming out.

Liam crawls up Zayn’s body, speaking words into his skin as he goes. “I’d fill you up, babe. Use that plug with the remote control that you love so much. Keep it in my pocket. Have you on edge all night till the boys leave.”

“Li,” Zayn gasps as Liam settles over him, their lips brushing.

Liam blindly finds the bottle of lubricant buried in the sheets, wetting his fingers before pressing two digits into Zayn’s waiting body.

“I’d keep the door open, so you’d have to be quiet. Could you do that for me, Zayn?” He crooks his fingers, circling against Zayn’s spot and Zayn bites his lip to keep his groan inside, face screwing up with the effort to stay quiet but nodding along to Liam’s request. “Wouldn’t want one of the boys to hear you and come looking. See you stuffed full and squirming.”

The hitch of Zayn’s breath is loud in the quiet of the room, his hips grinding harder against Liam’s knuckles, insides tensing.

“You like that, yeah?” Liam breathes, words tickling along the shell of Zayn’s ear. A quiet moan escapes Zayn’s lips and Liam can feel him nod, faint but deliberate. His dick throbs where it’s nestled against Zayn’s hip, impossibly hard, a groan of desperation on his lips. “You want someone to find you like this?” He keeps his tone even, voice low against Zayn’s ear. “Want them to see how desperate you are for it?”

Zayn shivers below him, body tensing on Liam’s fingers and a whine on his lips.

“Jesus, Zayn. I need to fuck you, babe,” he says, fingers twisting deep inside Zayn’s body, stretching him.

“Yeah,” Zayn hums, voice cracking. “Please. Need you.”

Liam sits back, drawing out his fingers and reaching for the lube. Zayn’s gaze follows the movement of his hand as he slicks himself, chest heaving and sweat dampening his skin.

He teases the blunt head of his prick over Zayn’s hole, marvels at the sight as he presses in and Zayn’s body gives way. Zayn’s tight heat makes his breath get lost in his chest, but he takes it slow, pressing Zayn’s thighs to his chest to keep him still until he’s buried completely.

“We could show them how much you love getting fucked,” Liam says while he adjusts Zayn’s legs over his shoulders, bending his pliant body in half, and sinking deeper. Zayn’s eyes are hooded, lips parted, but he’s nodding along, attention fixed on Liam’s words. “Show ‘em how much you need my cock.”

Zayn whimpers, teeth digging into his lips as Liam starts a gentle rhythm, rocking forward.

“C’mon, baby, don’t be shy,” Liam says, flicking his hips in deliberate strokes. “Let them hear you.”

A groan rumbles past Zayn’s lips, deep and gorgeous, and Liam fucks him harder for it, Zayn’s body rucking up the bed some.

“Tell me then,” Liam pants, demanding, letting Zayn’s legs slip off his shoulders and settle around his waist instead. “Tell me how it feels.”

“S’good, Li,” Zayn moans, words jumbling and brow furrowed as he concentrates on his pleasure.

Hard thrusts push Zayn up the bed, and Liam stops him with a heavy hand to his shoulder, pinning him to the mattress as his hips drive into him faster. He skims his free hand along Zayn’s torso, mapping the indents of his ribs, the dip of his belly, down farther until Liam’s fingers are tracing the base of his dick, Zayn crying out at the contact.

Zayn’s prick sits hard and wet against his hip, aching for touch, but Liam trails his fingers lower instead, thumb pressing against the soft spot above his hole, stroking Zayn’s prostate from the outside, while his prick strokes it from the inside.

“Fuck,” Zayn moans, hips rutting down and back arching. Liam circles his thumb in time with his thrusts, Zayn crying out with each stroke, and Liam just wants to see him lose it.

“Let go, baby. C’mon. Let ‘em see how pretty you are when you cum,” Liam pants, body tense from holding back his own climax and hips rabbiting into Zayn.

Zayn lets out a noise that sounds like a sob, jaw slackened and wrists pulling at the restraints. Thick ropes of cum paint his belly, cock jerking and body tightening around Liam’s prick, and it’s all Liam needs to follow him over the edge.

He pulses hot into Zayn, fucking the wetness deep until his pleasure subsides and he feels overwhelmed by sensation, Zayn mewling below him, heavy eyes glassy and cock softening against his hip.

Zayn groans when Liam pulls out, cum dribbling from his worn hole as it flexes from the loss.

“Sore?” Liam asks, fingers petting over Zayn’s entrance, his own cum coating their skin. Zayn hums out a faint _no_ , voice raw, breath hitching in his dry throat when Liam presses a finger into him and leans down to bring their lips together.

Zayn’s body gives in so easily, fucked out and pliant, clutching his finger deep. “You did so good, baby,” he coos against Zayn’s lips, fucking into him slowly, gentle. “Always so fucking good for me.”

He pulls his finger out, digit catching on Zayn’s puffy rim and wet with cum. “Open,” he murmurs, and Zayn drops his jaw without question, broad tongue flat in his mouth and Liam feeds him his slick finger, drawing against the soft muscle with his fingertip. “Suck.”

Plump lips close around his finger and suck him softly, Zayn’s eyes fluttering shut and his throat bobbing when he swallows the spit and cum in his mouth.

“So good,” he says again, a whisper of a thought, mostly meant for himself but the corner of Zayn’s lips quirk up in response.

He pulls his finger away then, kissing Zayn instead, tongue sneaking past his lips, the taste of himself strong in Zayn’s mouth. When he breaks the kiss Zayn blinks up at him with sleepy eyes.

“Feelin’ good, Zaynie?”

He nods, sated smile on his lips, and Liam reaches up to untie Zayn’s wrists because all he wants in this moment is to wrap Zayn in his arms so he can rest.  

The skin of Zayn’s wrists is red and chafed, the beginning of bruises forming and Liam skims his lips against the broken skin, feeling a bubble of remorse in the pit of his stomach.

“Li,” Zayn murmurs, nudging against him until Liam’s lying on his back, arms around Zayn who cuddles firmly into his side. “M’fine. Better than fine. Feel amazing really.” Zayn noses along his neck, nuzzling, dry lips tickling against his skin and goosepimples break over Liam’s body at the drag of it. “M’shoulders are a bit sore though.”

Zayn wiggles closer, their bodies pressed impossibly tight but he manages to palm up Zayn’s back, fingers kneading the meat of his shoulders while Zayn hums softly in pleasure, body relaxing and breathing slowing.

“I think you owe me a real massage,” Zayn whispers after a moment, words slowed and sounding heavy on his tongue. “With oils and candles and shit.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to rub oil all over your body without wanting to fuck you after,” Liam says, pressing his smile into Zayn’s hair.

“Sounds perfect then.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://bisexvalziam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
